1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a method of displaying an image, a display apparatus for performing the method of displaying the image, a method and an apparatus for calculating a correction value applied to the method and the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a method of displaying an image capable of improving a stain of a display panel, a display apparatus for performing the method of displaying the image, and a method and an apparatus for calculating a correction value applied to the above-mentioned method and the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal (“LC”) display panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate opposite to the lower substrate and an LC layer disposed between the lower substrate and the lower substrate. The lower substrate includes a pixel area defining a pixel and a peripheral area receiving a driving signal which is applied to the pixel.
A data line, a gate line and a pixel electrode are disposed in the pixel area. The data line extends in a first direction, the gate line extends in a second direction crossing the first direction and the pixel electrode is connected to the data line and the gate line. A first driving chip pad and a second driving chip pad are disposed in the peripheral area. The first driving chip pad receives a data signal and the second driving chip pad receives a gate signal.
After the LC layer is disposed between the lower substrate and the lower substrate, the LC panel is tested through a visual test process which tests electrical and optical operations of the LC panel. In general, the visual test process tests include testing various pattern stains by using a tester's eyes and removing the various pattern stains using a stain remover algorithm reflecting a tested result using the tester's eyes.
As described above, the various pattern stains are manually tested by the tester, which increases a test process period is increased and an identification differences of the testers. Thus, productivity may be decreased and compensation error may be increased.